


Cigarette Smoke

by malacihte



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Delinquent Hinata, Kissing, M/M, literally just kissing tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malacihte/pseuds/malacihte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has thought about Hinata kissing him before, more than he'd like to admit. He really didn't know what to expect from kissing him, what would it be like?<br/>Then Hinata does kiss him and it's all smoke and flames. </p><p>(I'm so horrible at summaries sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarette Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off Ohmilk (on tumblr) amazing delinquent au art.  
> Specifically from this comic: http://ohmilk.tumblr.com/post/117720343008/so-many-people-asked-for-more-of-this-au  
> You should definitely check out her art!!

It's hot. Kageyama doesn't know if that's because of the above twenty degree weather or because of the boy beside him. Either way the heat had him feeling severely uncomfortable as he sits on top of the roof of the school.

They're not talking. It's always like this. They're sitting together, but no one speaks much at all. Though the silence makes Kageyama feel awkward and on edge, it looks to be the opposite for Hinata. Whenever Kageyama glances over to the other boy he doesn't seem bothered at all. He never looks as if he cares much about anything.

Kageyama pulls his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around his legs. It gives him a little sense of security.

He risks a peek at Hinata now. His face doesn't reveal anything he may be feeling. Brown eyes filled with no feeling other than maybe, boredom. As if it didn't matter to him if he was here or somewhere else. He's leaning against the chainlink fence outlining the perimeter of the rooftop as is Kageyama. But Hinata sits loosely while Kageyama knows he must look strained the way he was sitting. He was anxious about being here, he had skipped class to see Hinata and though seeing him made him feel all sorts of things, good and bad, worried was one of the biggest.

Hinata has a cigarette between his middle and second knuckle of his right hand. He places it between his lips and inhales the smoke slowly before withdrawing it with leisure, taking a breath in as he does it. He lets the cigarette lay lazily in the grasp of his two fingers. He lowers his arm resting it atop his knee. Kageyama notices the white of the cigarette contrasts with the black nail polish he adorns. Hinata exhales, a small cloud of grey smoke billowing out of pursed lips. Kageyama can't help but stare at Hinata's lips as he does this. _He looks so beautiful_.

Sometimes he wonders to himself what it was that had made him so attracted to the infamous delinquent of Karasuno. There was of course his looks, the messy hair, the piercings, the glint of mischief in his eyes. Then there was the excitement of seeing him, every time Kageyama looks at him or thinks of him he can only think of the mystery that come with Hinata. He wants to figure out the the puzzle behind Hinata. Also he just wants to kiss him.

Hinata was reckless and clever and everything Kageyama wasn't and just being near the trouble maker gave Kageyama thrills. He fell hard for Hinata, all too quickly. And to kiss him..

Kageyama sees that Hinata has noticed his staring. He curses himself in his mind, he had thought he was being discreet. Hinata doesn't say anything and only stretches his right arm out, the cigarette comes clear into Kageyama's view. Is he offering it to me, he wonders.

It takes Kageyama a moment to see that he was offering the cigarette to him. He immediately shakes his head, vigorously. He couldn't.

Kageyama feels the heat rise in his face all the way down to his neck. He must be red all over. The prospect of Hinata offering him his cigarette and him having to deny it had him embarrassed and blushing all over. As much as he wanted to impress Hinata he just couldn't take the cigarette. He would've coughed and choked if he had tried and that would've been a bigger mess than just declining it. But it didn't make it any less embarrassing. He hopes Hinata doesn't think he's a complete wimp.

Kageyama looks down at his knees, trying to pretend he's deeply entranced in the black fabric of his pants. He can feel Hinata's gaze on him. Kageyama gulps.

He picks at a loose thread on his pants. Hinata looking at him wasn't helping he blush as it was just deepening. Suddenly he feels a tug on his hair.

Kageyama doesn't have a chance to understand what's happening before Hinata's face is only centimeters away from his. Kageyama doesn't have anywhere to move as Hinata's trapped him. One of Hinata's hands grips the fence on the left of Kageyama head and his other hand on Kageyama's shoulder. He's faintly aware that the cigarette falls from Hinata's hand onto the solid surface of the roof beside him. Kageyama is frozen as Hinata watches him carefully for a moment.

Hinata smashes his mouth onto Kageyama's. He doesn't try to be gentle or slow or soft. It's all rough and hard and careless. Kageyama's eyes widen in shock but they close quickly as he realizes that Hinata was kissing him. Hinata lips are chapped, possibly because of the smoking but Kageyama didn't mind much. Mostly because he couldn't believe what was happening.

Kageyama has no idea what he's doing, he doesn't even fully realize what's going on. His arms hang awkwardly by his side, he can't bring himself to touch Hinata, he's still too surprised to find out what to do. Hinata drags his tongue across Kageyama's lip, Kageyama opens his mouth. Hinata doesn't hesitate to dart his tongue into Kageyama's mouth.

He tastes like smoke, he smells like smoke.

Kageyama hears his heart pounding in his ears, his body fills with warmth. If he had been blushing before he must look like a cherry right now Kageyama thinks to himself.

Hinata kisses aggressively, as if making sure that it was known that he was the one in control. Kageyama feels dizzy.

Hinata pulls back, there's a string of saliva connecting their lips together. He's smirking slightly, while Kageyama stares at him dumbstruck. He gapes at Hinata, noticing the gleam in his eyes. Kageyama wishes he knew what Hinata was thinking, the way the was he was looking at Kageyama made him nervous.

Kageyama's eyes wander to Hinata's chest. His tie hangs loosely on his shirt, his shirt is crumpled and unbuttoned until the fourth clasp. Kageyama keeps his eyes on the exposed skin not wanting to look into Hinata's eyes again. He's at a loss for words, his thoughts are jumbled and his whole body buzzes.

The taste of smoke linger in Kageyama and he coughs. How could Hinata stand smoking?

Kageyama feels Hinata fingers tilt his chin up. Their eyes meet again, Hinata has an amused look. A grin playing at the end of his lips.

"Why?" Kageyama manages to say.

Hinata smirks, "Why not?"

Kageyama feels helpless. He wants this but he's also a slightly afraid. That had been the first time he'd kissed Hinata and he hungered for more. But kissing him felt dangerous.

Hinata seems to notice that, "Wanna do it again?"

He doesn't wait for Kageyama to reply, tilting Kageyama's head a bit and pressing their lips together once again. Hinata bites down on Kageyama's bottom lip softly, resulting in Kageyama letting a sigh escape his lips. He feels Hinata smile into the kiss.

Kissing Hinata was the equivalent of being set on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again based off Thea's (http://ohmilk.tumblr.com/) stunning art!  
> If you have any feedback for me please leave a comment thank you!


End file.
